Is It Just Me?
by Ambersan17
Summary: This is my first songfic Hermione is confused about Harry's feelings and her own. Based on the song: Is it Just Me? By: Lila McCann A little innocent fluff leads to smut...Complete!


Summary: This is a song fic in which Hermione is very confused about her feelings and Harry's. (Based on the song: Is It Just Me? By: Lila McCann)  
  
Rated: PG

** Is It Just Me?**

****  
  
_Lately, I've been stumblin' over my words. _

_When I talk to you I get nervous and I rehearse how to say hello. _

_When you call me on the phone, _

_And when you're over at my house, _

_Watching TV, sittin' on the couch, just hangin' out, _

_I catch you staring at me with that silly grin._

__  
  
Hermione Granger...the one person who everyone expects to have the answer to everything. The one who spends hours on end in the Library, looking up facts and figuring out problems. She's someone you'd never expect to be confused. But that's what it is. She's confused beyond all reason. She's been called many things, but she'd never actually been declared confused.  
She's had many accusations about her confusion, but none of them added up. She has been contemplating the problem over the last few days, trying to figure it out. When she would begin to understand, something would come along and mix her up again, putting her right back at the beginning. She even tried just shoving the thoughts into the back of her mind and not thinking about them. But...something always made them crawl back into her thoughts, when she least expected it.  
So...what has Hermione Granger confused? It's simple really. Her best friend (Well...one of her best friends). Someone she's known for eight long years. Yes...Harry Potter. Why is she confused about Harry? Well...that's what she's trying to figure out. His actions around her lately, have been strange. Ever since they graduated from Hogwarts, he has been spending most of his extra time with her (When he isn't training to be an Auror.) At one point, Hermione even went as far as thinking that Harry liked her. But that idea sufficed.  
It was her own actions, not only his that had her confused. Whenever they were spending time together, she got this feeling in the pit of her stomach, that wouldn't go away until he was gone. He made her happy by just walking into the room. Of course, she figured that was him, trying to make her happy...but that confused her even more.  
One of her accusations was hormones. Yes, those little things in you that choose your mood for you. But, she did away with that idea.  
  
So, tonight when Harry came over, she was going to confront him. She's tired of being confused. She needs to know.  
  
Hermione went upstairs, to fix her hair and spray on her favorite perfume. Nautica—it's a muggle scent that she likes. When she heard a knock on her door, she went back downstairs to open the door.  
  
She was greeted by a big smile from Harry. It melted her.  
  
"Harry! How—"  
  
Harry moved forward and picked Hermione up off the ground and started spinning her around. "Hermione!"  
  
"Harry...you're certainly in a good mood." Hermione squeaked.  
  
Harry's hands on her waist didn't help her reaction from his smile. Without letting her down, he pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I should be..." He said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well thanks to the tedious training I've been doing—"  
  
"You're an Auror?" Hermione interrupted him.  
  
Laughing he replied, "Yes!"  
  
"Oh, !" Hermione said, hugging him and giving him  
a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Why thank you." He said putting her down finally. "Now, we're going  
to celebrate."  
  
"But, don't you want to go out with your friends?" Hermione asked,  
following him into the kitchen.  
  
"No, I wanted to celebrate with you." He said grinning. "Where's the  
Champaign?"  
  
Hermione giggled and walked over to one of the cabinets, pulling out a bottle of her finest Champaign. Harry grabbed two Champaign glasses from another cabinet and sat them down on the counter. He then took the bottle from Hermione and poured some into the glasses. He handed her, her glass and grabbed his own.  
  
Hermione lifted her glass and said, "To you."  
  
"I'll drink to that." Harry said, tossing back his glass and downing the whole contents of it.  
  
After Hermione took a drink, she giggled.  
  
"You'll drink to anything, Harry."  
  
"I know." He said, grinning. He then poured himself another drink.  
  
Putting the bottle under his left arm and grabbing his glass with his left hand, he took Hermione's hand and led her into the living room.  
  
"We need music." He said, sitting the bottle and his glass down on the table. He let go of Hermione's hand and went over to the old muggle record player. He put on a record and picked his favorite song. It was a slow song.  
  
Oh no! Hermione thought. Please don't make me dance a slow song with you. But, he did. After taking another drink of his Champaign, he took Hermione's glass form her and set it down on the table.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked with a lopsided grin on his face that almost made Hermione melt again.  
  
"Of course." She answered before she could stop herself.  
  
He took her hand and led her into the center of the floor. Keeping her left hand in his, he placed her other hand on his shoulder and put his left hand on her waist. Oh God! If he doesn't stop touching me, I'm going to die.  
  
They danced around the room, Harry spinning her around every once and a while.  
  
Why is he acting like this?  
  
Hermione gazed into Harry's eyes. She could see how happy he was. He hadn't been this happen since...well, Hermione couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Her eyes traveled to his lips for a split second and then flicked back up to meet his gaze again. She had never noticed how kissable his lips looked before. Stop it, Hermione. She saw an unusual gleam in his eyes and then he cocked his head to the side a little.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Oh...I...uh...it's...nothing, really." She said.  
  
Hermione mentally kicked herself and looked away from his face. She could feel his eyes on her face still. Her cheeks began to burn. Thankfully, Harry didn't say anything, but just continued to dance, slowly. He twirled her around and pulled her back to him. This time, he leaned down and placed his cheek on hers. His skin was soft and warm against hers. His breath was warm on her neck as he muttered the words to the song in he ear. Hermione could smell his sweet scent of pine and mint; it put her in a daze. Sighing, Hermione leaned closer to Harry and closed her eyes. If he's going to do this to me, I might as well enjoy it, she told herself.  
  
Soon, the song ended and Harry left her to take a drink of his Champaign and turn off the record player.  
  
"I like seeing you happy, Harry." She told him.  
  
He smiled and poured her another glass of Champaign. "What shall we do now?"  
  
"I don't know..." Replied Hermione. "I'm getting kind of hungry."  
  
"Me too..." He agreed. "Hmmm...why don't you pick out a movie and I'll order some pizza."  
  
"Uhhh...how 'bout you pick the movie and I'll order the pizza. You know you don't like my taste in movies." Explained Hermione.  
  
"Ok..." Harry said. Then he walked over to the shelf on the wall near her television. Being muggle-born, Hermione had always had a liking for movies and music, which explains the record player.  
  
"What do you like on your pizza?" She asked.  
  
"I don't really care...whatever you want."  
  
"Ok...how about...Pepperoni?"  
  
"Perfect." He said sliding a movie down from the shelf and grinning. 

_Are we just friends or is there somethin' goin' on? _

_Can you feel it too? _

_Or is it just me, feeling this way, _

_Am I the only one that senses... Something goin' on behind the scenes. _

_Or is it just you, the way that you are, _

_That I can't resist and you can't help it. _

_Baby are you fallin' in love... Or is it just me?_

_  
  
_  
When the pizza arrived, Harry put in the movie he picked out, no letting Hermione see what it was. When it started, Hermione looked at Harry, who was grinning.  
  
"I thought you didn't like this movie." Hermione said.  
  
He had put in her favorite movie, Chocolat, one that she watches over and over. Harry never understood why she liked it so much, and quite frankly, neither did she.  
  
"I never said I didn't like it. But...I haven't seen the whole thing either."  
  
"Harry, if you don't want to watch it, I don't mind. I know you like all those action movies." Hermione said sitting down next to him on the couch.  
  
"I picked it out remember? If I didn't want to see it, I wouldn't have picked it out." Said Harry.  
  
"But—"  
  
"No buts..." Harry said. "Besides, I plan on making you sit down and watch one of my movies one day." He finished with a grin on his face.  
  
"Ok..." Hermione said and then took a bite out of her pizza. "As long as it's not scary...you know what they do to me."  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be watching it with you...I'll cover your eyes when there's something bloody."  
  
"Oh thanks. That makes me feel so much better." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"It should..." He said taking a bite of his own pizza.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and then turned back to the movie. "Shh...it's on."  
  
Grinning, Harry turned to watch the movie. It started out kind of slow and boring. It didn't get very interesting until about the middle. Harry resituated on the couch, leaning up against the arm and stretching out his legs. Hermione frowned when his feet landed on her lap. To fix the situation, Harry pulled her into his lap, where she could stretch out too. He noticed her blushing lightly when he put his arm around her stomach. That got him to thinking...did she enjoy that? Going about his thoughts, made him miss a good ten minutes of the movie, cause he was staring at the top of Hermione's head, which was currently resting on his chest. So, now he didn't understand what was going on with the movie. He thought about asking Hermione what happened, but then she would start to wander why he wasn't paying attention. As if I'm going to tell her I was thinking of just how good it felt to hold her in my arms. So, he continued watching the movie. It was when she started moving, that he got worried. Her elbow came so close to a certain spot that he thought she was going to soon feel just how excited he was about holding her.  
  
Hermione wasn't paying very close attention to the movie, but that didn't matter, as she had seen it a million times already. In fact, she had watched it just two nights ago. Her thoughts were fogged up with the fact that Harry's arm was around her. He had even been rubbing her stomach at one point. She tried to concentrate on the movie, but Harry's hand on her stomach made it hard to think. When he finally stopped, she still didn't watch the movie. She was thinking about how she was going to confront Harry about his feelings toward her. Though, after their dance, she was sure that he probably knew exactly how she was feeling. She was so afraid though, of him rejecting her. She knew he wouldn't straight out tell her no, he wouldn't want to hurt her. So at least he would let her down easy. Thinking of rejection, only made Hermione rethink the idea of even bringing it up. When she finally decided, that tonight was not a good night to talk about it; she sent her attention back to the movie. It was nearly over now, only a few minutes left.  
  
Hermione loved the ending of this movie, it was happy. That's the kind of movies she liked, one's that ended happy. Harry on the other hand was into action, adventure and of course...horror. Horror movies gave Hermione nightmares, so she couldn't stand them. Even though Harry would be with her, she would still be scared.  
  
When the movie finally ended, Hermione tried to move, but Harry held onto her.  
  
"You can't move, your keeping me warm." He said holding a tight grip around her stomach  
  
"Too bad." Hermione said, trying to get up again. As much as she would love to be held by him some more, she really didn't want to get lost in her thoughts again. She had to keep her head. "Harry...I'll start a fire or something, just let me up."  
  
"Alright..." He said, sounding disappointed. He reluctantly let go of her, but in the process of her standing up, he had a very nice view of her bottom. He almost reached out and touched it, but he didn't know how she would react to that. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To change into something more comfortable." She said as she made her way upstairs.  
  
When she was gone, he got up and poured himself some more Champaign. It didn't take her as long as he expected for her to change, she was back down within ten minutes. But what she was wearing caught his eye. She had on a plain white spaghetti strapped shirt, and a pair of very short shorts. She informed him that it was what she normally wore to bed. He only shrugged, but it took him a moment to draw his eyes from her. He had also noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra anymore. He grinned when he thought about how easy it would be to tell how cold she was. When Hermione noticed his grin, he looked away quickly, turning his attention to putting the movie back on the shelf, with his face burning crimson. 

_Maybe, you're just a homeless flirt _

_And it's safe to rest assure that its absurd, _

_The way my brain, rolls over and lies. _

_And when my head begins to rush, _

_Every time I think of us, hookin' up. _

_I get the feeling that this feeling might be real. _

_So what's the deal, Is there something goin' on? _

_Can you feel it too?_

_  
  
_  
Harry looked at his watch. It was nearly midnight. Knowing that Hermione probably needed her sleep, he decided that it was a good time to leave. He probably wouldn't last much longer himself.  
  
"Well Hermione, it's been a lovely evening, but I think I better get going." He said as he took their glasses to the sink.  
  
Hermione followed him in there. "You're leaving me?"  
  
"You need to get your rest." He said.  
  
"I don't have to work tomorrow or anything." She said, going into the living room and getting the left over pizza.  
  
"I know, but I'll probably fall asleep on you if we stay up any longer."  
  
"I don't mind if you sleep here." She said, shoving the pizza box into the fridge.  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. Hmmm...spending the night alone with Hermione...this is getting better all the time.  
  
"Fine." He answered. "But you have to let me go get one of my movies."  
  
Hermione glared. After a moments thought, she decided she might as well get it over with. "Fine. Like you said, you'll probably fall asleep if you stay up any longer, so when you do I'll just turn the movie off." She said with a smirk.  
  
"I won't fall asleep." He said.  
  
"Right..." Said Hermione with a soft laugh.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Harry asked, lifting a brow.  
  
"Could be."  
  
"Fine...we'll bet then."  
  
"Good." Said Hermione. "What do I get when I win."  
  
"You're not going to win." Harry said. "But, I'll think about it while I'm gone."  
  
"K..." Hermione said, going to sit on the couch. "I'll be waiting."  
  
"I'll only be a few minutes." He said as he went out the door to Apparate.  
  
Hermione lay down on the couch. How'd I get myself into this? She sighed and the little voice in her head said, you know you did it on purpose.  
  
"Oh...shut up." She said quietly, to no one.  
  
It only took Harry a few minutes to get the movie and Apparate back. He was looking as though he went as fast as he could, like he ran through his house or something.  
  
"What movie did you get?" Hermione asked when he walked in the door.  
  
"The Ring." He answered simply.  
  
"Doesn't sound Scary at all."  
  
Harry handed Hermione the case and she winced when she looked at it. Just the front cover was gross. Turning it over, she read the back. It made her shutter.  
  
"I hate when people die." She handed it back to Harry. "So...what do I get when I win?"  
  
Harry eyed her for a minute. Then deciding, he answered. "Well, when I win...you have to move in with me and Ron."  
  
Hermione glared. "That's not fair, Harry."  
  
"Oh, it's very fair." He said and grinned as he slipped the tape into the VCR.  
  
"Fine...then what do I get?" She asked as she flopped down onto the couch again.  
  
"Hmmm...just so it's fair." He said. "If you win, I'll move in with you."  
  
"Who says I want you too?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry's head shot up. "Well, fine..."  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm only joking." Hermione said, pulling him down onto the couch next to her. "But, I don't think Ron will be to thrilled about the idea."  
  
"Oh...I think he'll be ok with it."  
  
"But, he'll be all alone."  
  
"Nope." Said Harry. "Luna is moving in with us next week. He won't be lonely at all."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Oh...don't start it yet. I'll be right back." She said running upstairs.  
  
Harry paused the tape, to wait for her. When she returned, she had a big blanket. They situated themselves on the couch again, to where they were sitting, as they were earlier. She threw the blanket over them.  
  
"Ok...I'm ready." Hermione said, snuggling up against Harry's chest and covering her head with the blanket.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." He pulled the blanket away from her face. "I had to watch your movie, so you're watching mine. It's part of the deal."  
  
Hermione moaned and snuggled closer to Harry. "Fine...start it."  
  
Harry pushed play and the movie began. At first, Hermione just lay there, watching the movie. Nothing really bad had happened yet. It was about ten minutes into the movie, when the first person died, that she wrapped her arms tightly around Harry. The next twenty minutes went by smoothly. Hermione only winced every now and then. It was during the last hour, that Hermione began to get scared. The first time, she buried her face in Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her and could feel her tremble. She looked up after a couple of minutes, but held a tighter grip on Harry. He didn't really mind, except when she almost squeezed the breath out of him. When that happened, he would pull her even closer to him and rub her back with his hand. It seemed to calm her down a bit, to where she could look up again.  
  
Harry quite enjoyed holding Hermione this close. He never thought he would get to be this close to her. Of course he'd dreamed about doing these kinds of things with her—and other things that shouldn't be mentioned—but never had he gotten a chance to cuddle on a couch with her. If it could be called cuddling. But if it weren't for the movie, they probably wouldn't even be sitting this close.  
  
When there was only about ten minutes left of the movie, Hermione buried her face into the hollow of Harry's neck. She stayed there. Harry could tell she hadn't fallen asleep yet, cause every minute or so, she would peak her head out from under the blanket to glance at the TV. Then her face would be right back in his shoulder. Harry felt his eyelids growing very heavy. They would manage to shut, but he would quickly open them again. After a few minutes of fighting with his eyes to stay open, he gave up. He finally closed his eyes and let sleep consume him. He knew he was going to lose the bet, but he didn't care.  
  
When Hermione peaked up at the TV again, she was relieved to see the end credits rolling up the screen.  
  
"Finally." She said, turning off the VCR and TV. "That was the worst movie ever!"  
  
When Harry didn't say anything, she looked up at his face. His eyes were closed. Hermione grinned to herself. Not wanting to disturb his peaceful form, she got up slowly. She covered him with the blanket and then removed his glasses, sitting them on the end table. Hermione turned out the light and then made her way upstairs to her bedroom. 

_Or is it just me, feeling this way,_

_Am I the only one that senses, Something goin' on behind the scenes? _

_Or is it just you, the way that you are, _

_That I can't resist and you can't help it. _

_Baby are you fallin' in love... or is it just me?_

_  
  
_  
Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was very tired. She was glad that Harry stayed and she couldn't believe he would be coming to live with her. Unless he was joking. But, it might not be a good idea for him to move in, seeing as she had feelings for him.  
  
Hermione walked along the beach peacefully, the water coming up and splashing against her legs. She looked out ahead of her, scanning the beach. Some fifty yards away, she could see something lying in the sand. It was a body. From where she was, she couldn't tell if they were just lying in the sun, or if they were hurt. She started running towards the body, seeing as she got closer, that it was face down in the sand. It was a male, with dark hair. Walking around it, Hermione saw a bit of blood near the person's head in the sand. Hesitantly, Hermione bent down and pushed them on their back with her hands. She screamed. Staring up at her through ghostly eyes...was Harry. His face was covered in blood and bits of sand.  
  
"NO! Harry...No!" Hermione screamed again.  
  
As soon as Harry heard the scream, his eyes shot open. Everything was blurry, so he grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face. He stood up, and then he heard the scream again. It was coming from upstairs.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called as he ran up the stairs to her room. Throwing the door open, he found her curled up on the bed shaking. He rushed over to her.  
  
"Hermione." He said, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" She sobbed. She was covered in cold sweat and was trembling. Her eyes were filled with tears. She hugged him close, burying her face in his shoulders. "It was awful, Harry."  
  
"It's alright, Hermione. It's over." He said, rubbing her back. "It was just a nightmare."  
  
"No..." She sobbed. "Harry...you...you were dead."  
  
"No, Hermione...I'm not dead. I'm right here. Everything's ok."  
  
Hermione sobbed more. She was still shaking badly, so Harry just held her, caressing her back and rocking back and forth faintly.  
  
"This is all my fault." He said after she calmed down a little. "I shouldn't have made you watch that stupid movie."  
  
"No, Harry. It's not your fault I can't handle those kinds of things."  
  
"But still...I shouldn't have made you watch it." He said, reaching up and brushing a tear from her face.  
  
"It's ok." She whispered.  
  
"It's not." Harry said. "I'm not letting you watch anything like that ever again."  
  
Hermione only smiled and lay back on her pillow. Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" He asked, brushing another tear from her face. "Is there anything I can you stay with me tonight?" She said. She was glad the room was dark, cause she was sure she was blushing furiously.  
  
"Of course." Harry answered.  
  
Hermione moved over, making room for Harry. He scooted in beside her, under the covers. They lay facing each other and Hermione moved closer, snuggling against his chest.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." She mumbled.  
  
"Your welcome." He said, wrapping his arms around her and placing another kiss on her forehead.  
  
Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. She had a vague feeling that Harry was still lying with his eyes open and it made her feel a lot better. Just him being there made her feel safe. Harry was rubbing her back now, and every time his hand reached her lower back, she could feel it on he skin that was peaking out from under her shirt. Hermione couldn't help but shiver, causing him to draw her ever closer to his body, thinking she was cold. But, she didn't mind. It only gave her more of a reason to cuddle closer. So, trying to ignore Harry's caresses, Hermione closed her eyes even tighter. She finally managed to drift to sleep some time later.  
  
Harry couldn't help but to get as close to Hermione as possible. He didn't know why, but he needed to be near her. She felt so good in his arms; he didn't want to let go. When she finally fell asleep, Harry drew back a couple of inches to look at her beautiful face. She looked like an angel, with her hair framing her face. Course, Harry always thought she looked like an angel, whether sleeping or awake. Over the past few months, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He was always thinking about her. And being this close to her right now wasn't helping the matter. But, he never turned down a chance to hold her. That's why he suggested watching a movie after their dance. Lately, every time they watched a movie together, she ended up in his arms at some point. So, maybe he has a crush on her. Ok, fine...he's madly in love with his best friend. But, don't tell her. He would give anything to be with Hermione, even his new position as an Auror. That's how much he loved her. But, there's only one problem...he's not so sure Hermione feels the same way. He's been watching and listening closely for any sign that might tell him if she likes him back. So far, he hadn't found any...or he's just to blind to notice them.  
  
Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes. All she could see was darkness because of Harry's chest, which was in her face. She lifted her head, meeting his gaze.  
  
"You're still awake?" Hermione asked.  
  
Nodding, he answered, "Couldn't sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you earlier." She mumbled. Their eyes were still locked on each other's.  
  
"It's not your fault." He said and smiled faintly.  
  
Hermione smiled lazily.  
  
Their eyes didn't move. It was green boring into brown. Harry felt something at that point. He wasn't sure what it was, but this feeling, in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't look away. He started losing train of thought as he kept his eyes fixated on Hermione's. He suddenly had this urge to lean forward and kiss her. He didn't care if she slapped him afterwards, as long as his lips could touch and taste hers. Harry's heart was pounding as he leaned forward and hesitated to make sure she wasn't going to pull away. He then tilted his head slightly to the right and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
_Whose pulse is pounding? _

_Whenever you're near...is it hot in here?  
  
Or is it just me?  
  
Or is it just you, the way that you are, _

_That I can't resist and you can't help it. _

_Baby are you fallin' in love...or is it just me?  
  
Is it just me?  
  
Is it just me?  
_  
Hermione sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he rolled her onto her back. She melted against him as his lips softly caressed her own. His hand was stroking her side as his other cupped her cheek. Hermione parted her lips and Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth. His attention was immediately drawn to how sweet she tasted. Wanting to taste more of her, he explored her mouth hungrily. Hermione pulled Harry closer, to deepen the kiss. The passion between the two only grew with every touch and every caress. When Harry reluctantly pulled back to breath, he leaned his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered.  
  
Hermione giggled and whispered back, "I think I do."  
  
Then tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulled his lips back down on hers. She groaned when his tongue found its way back in her mouth. Harry then trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, where he suckled lightly, leaving his mark. He then traced back up to her lips again, capturing them in a deep, passionate kiss. This time, when they pulled apart, they were both breathless. Hermione's eyes were closed as Harry found the hem of her shirt and slowly slipped his hand beneath it. She groaned as he stroked her skin, giving her chill bumps. Slowly with his other hand, he lifted her shirt up slightly. Leaning down, he grazed her stomach with his lips, letting his tongue slide over her skin. Without warning, Hermione leaned up slightly and removed her shirt. Harry looked into her eyes as she took his hand and covered one of her breasts with it. When he squeezed lightly, she gasped and closed her eyes again. Harry came up and kisser her lips again, before taking her other breast into his mouth and letting his tongue dance over the nipple. Again, Hermione gasped and arched her back. Moving to her other breast, he paid it the same attention, flicking his tongue over the already hardened nipple and tugging gently. When Harry found Hermione lips again, he feasted on her sweetness as he lightly stroked and caressed her breasts with his hands. Low groans escaped her lips. Finally, Harry pulled away from Hermione's lips to look into her eyes. He didn't have to say anything; she knew what he was asking.  
  
Hermione leaned up, cupping Harry's face. She kissed him lightly on the lips before saying, "Make love to me, Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes grew dark with desire. Gently pushing Hermione back down, he smothered her lips with his. Hermione started tugging on his shirt, so he moved away only for a second, so she could remove it. Then his lips were back down on hers. Trailing kisses down her neck, he moved his hands to the waistband of her shorts, hooking his fingers in the sides of them and her knickers. Hermione lifted her hips, so he could pull them over her hips, down her slender legs and throw them aside. He looked at her naked form. Sliding up her body, he met her lips again and then whispered, "You're beautiful." As Harry kissed Hermione, he let his hand travel down her body, to her inner thigh, where he caressed her skin lightly, causing her to groan into his mouth. He then rested his hand on her clit and began to rub and caress, causing more groans and whimpers from her. Then, he plunged one finger inside of her. Hermione cried out his name and dug her nails into his back. Slipping another finger into her folds, he began to push them in and out of her. Harry continued to kiss Hermione, as he pleasured her with his fingers. He leaned down and suckled lightly on her breasts, trailing his tongue over the rosy tips. When he could tell she was near the end, he removed his fingers from her wetness and she groaned in disappointment.  
  
Hermione traced her hands down Harry's torso, to the zipper of his trousers. She pressed her hand against his bulging arousal, before finally undoing the button and zipper. He groaned in approval as she slid her hand down the front of his boxers and gripped him. Harry reached down and pulled off his pants and boxers. Then, Hermione began to stroke him lightly, causing him to bellow her name over and over. He continued kissing her as she pumped faster. When he could tell he was getting close to the end, he grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Hermione, you're killing me...I need to be inside you." He said against her lips. She pulled his hips closer to hers and kissed him passionately. Harry positioned himself at her entrance and then looked into her eyes. He knew she wanted it, but he had to make sure. She only smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. With their lips still fused together, Harry thrust deep inside Hermione. They both groaned in pleasure as they became one. Harry began to pump into her, slowly at first. The groans of pleasure escaping their lips filled the room as they moved as one. Harry trailed kisses down Hermione's neck as she grabbed his ass and pushed him deeper into her. She began to move her hips in rhythm with his pumps, not once falling off beat. Harry quickened his pace and was now pulling almost all the way out of her before thrusting hard and deep into her again. "Oh...Harry." She groaned Hermione found Harry's lips again as she felt her climax creeping up and she knew he was getting close to. She pulled him tighter to her body as Harry thrust deep inside her one last time and then they came together. Hermione shuttered beneath him and he collapsed on top of her, both breathing hard. When Harry calmed down enough to move, he leaned up and kissed Hermione lazily on the lips. Lingering as to taste as much as possible. Hermione still had her arm wrapped loosely around him as he kissed the hollow of her neck.  
  
"Hermione..." He whispered.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Harry leaned up to look into her eyes. "Hermione...I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry." She said and then he leaned back down to kiss her.  
  
Harry busied himself by trailing kisses down Hermione's neck and down to the valley between her breasts, where he lingered, taking the tip  
of one in his mouth and suckling lightly.  
  
"I won, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up from his task with a quizzical look. "Won what?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "The bet. I won...now you have to move in. That  
is...if you still want to."  
  
"Of course I do...why do you think I let myself fall asleep." He said  
with a sly grin.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said. "You set me up."  
  
"It worked, didn't it?" He said, leaning down to kiss her again.  
  
"Maybe not...maybe I don't want you moving in." Hermione said teasingly.  
  
"Fine..." Harry said. "Then I'll never do this to you again." He leaned down and took one of her breasts into his mouth again, flicking his tongue over the nipple. Hermione gasped and arched her back. "Or this..." Harry trailed his hand down to her thigh, caressing. With every stroke, he drew nearer to her middle. Hermione groaned. "Now...do you want me to move in or not?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, yes...just don't stop." Hermione sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
Harry grinned. "That's what I thought..."

-The End-

Thanks for reading!!!

Please Review!!!


End file.
